GAMER'S reQUEST 3~ DOA3
by kevinrs13
Summary: four teen travelers, playing a virtual reality game enter DOA3. R


Dom and Davis urged to get up, they could feel the soft grass under their palms, they lay in grass  
uknowing of what game they could possibly have been sent into but as Dom looked up he knew exactly   
what game they had been put into. For not to far ahead infron og him he saw as plain as day and twice  
as beautiful was Hyrule Castle, Davis looked at it carefully he knew it was there but to see it, so real   
was an amazing sight. They both began to walk in through the front gate, over the wooden draw bridge  
that lay pressed against concrete and grass. They walked in and saw the people crowding around little  
shack like shops, the two of them knew they had to some how help Link beat Gannon but where was  
he, could he be fighting Gannon at that precise moment in time, Davis pulled one freeze in joy. But  
his freeze grabbed everyone's attention, they all turned, Davis was silent, then he began to break dance  
and everyone began to cheer for him.   
  
But then in a blaze of laughter and madness Dom saw Gannon riding down a hill form the castle  
he was carrying Zelda and Link was chasing the horse as black as night. In a quick reaction, Dom clicked  
his G.E.U and turned on super strength and as Gannon rode by Dom grabbed the horse, and Gannon launched   
off into a wall dropping Zelda. Gannon tried to get up but Dom grabbed him and threw him into another wall,  
Davis stopped break dancing and saw that Dom had killed Gannon, so he said "damn...beat the game already!!".  
And in a blaze of blinding light a voice called out "GAME 3 COMPLETED!" and then they were transported to  
the next game they had to beat.  
  
In another game Dora pulled herself up to see that she was next to Kev, she looked around and saw  
Kevin and Jacqueline not to far by. Kev saw Dora calling to Jacqueline and Kevin as he slowly pushed   
himself up, they came over to the two of them and began to talk about their experiences but to Dora and  
Kev this was their first game. They were in some forest it looked just like their Earth but what game could  
it be, there is not too many games that look like Earth, but then they came across a shack of a dojo, and  
a man roughly five ten in height come out from the dojo wearing no shirt, he was quite built. Kevin stepped  
back and he looked quite scared, Jacqueline turned and saw that he was scared of this man for some   
reason, "it's....it's Ryu Hayabusa!" Kevin said as Dora looked at him strangely. Kevin turned to Kev and  
said "were..in..DOA 3" without smiling he said it, which was strange because he liked the women in it but  
to actually be in the game was a different thing entirely. Quickly he began to check his G.E.U and saw the  
options he could enhance and he quickly chose his most suitable which was enhance Skill, now he would  
be able to use roughly any type of martial arts known to man and even more, it would take Skill to beat this  
game not strength. Kev chose strength because he thought it would be the best thing to choose, Dora chose  
Super Speed, and Jacqueline chose Super Endurance.   
  
As Ryu turned he said "opposing Shinobi!?! tress pass on my dojo's grounds!" he then ran at the four of  
them, Kevin stood back he didn't know exactly how to make his new Skill kick in but as Ryu swung at him he  
was able to dodge it and punch him, so it was basic movement which activated the Skill. Ryu swung again but  
Kevin dodged and kneed him, Kev then kicked Ryu sending him up into the air and down through the roof of   
his own dojo. Kev laughed and said "take that you fuck! ha ha ha!", Kevin walked into the dojo and saw Ryu  
laying on the floor injured, "give me your hand..." Kevin said helping him up and sitting him down on a near by  
chair. "Who are you people?" Ryu asked looking up at them, Dora said "were...umm travelers you can say.."  
"but two elegant women, a extremely strong man and a man with supreme Skill...strange type of travelers"  
Ryu said back to Dora. Jacqueline paced back and forth in the dojo, after a few minutes of questioning Ryu  
lead them out and they walked towards a mountain edge, "that way...beyond the city and over the next mountain,  
that is where you shall find the God of The Woods....good luck on your journey" Ryu said walking away from   
them, and then they set their way down the hill and towards the city.  
  
Their was no fumes or scents of carbon dioxide in the city's air which was a relief and so great a feeling  
as you enter the city. Jacqueline stopped and they all turned to see what was wrong, "im thirsty..." she said  
which they thought was no serious problem in virtual reality but i guess the brain still thinks it needs food to  
last time in the game. So they saw a near by restaurant, and entered and there at a pool table was a fit black   
man playing pool, he was about five eleven in height, he had a goatee and a shaved head and wore pitch black  
sun glasses. "Zack..." Kevin said as he looked at the black man, and the others sat down at a seat, as they   
sat a girl with luxirious vibrant purple hair sat down just beside them, Kevin looked at her and she turned to him,  
he quickly looked away, "Ayane..." Kevin said to Kev who was beside him, her name being said caught her  
attention. "Do I know you?..." Ayane asked turning towards Kevin,"I don't think so....do you know about the God  
of The Woods?" Kevin asked but she stopped him "hmm.....your strange" she said, and Kevin laughed "well you  
ain't so bad yourself..." she blushed. Thats when Kevin realized as so did Chris and Hetan, the game is not  
programmed to be hit on since none of the men are programmed to hit on or date the women in the virtual reality  
game. Ayane looked at him and said "well....i do know something, meet me at X Octagon, that's just down the  
street from here....i'll have answers for you then" then Ayane got up from her seat and walked out from the  
restaurant. Then the waiter gave them four drinks for free and said "thank the man over there..." he said as he  
pointed over to Zack, they turned to see and Zackwaved at them, so they made their way over to him and sat  
down right near him. Zack looked at Kevin and Kev "so your the two guys that knocked ol Ryu through his  
own dojo, ha ha!" Zack laughed and so did Kevin and the others so they would not upset him, but then Zack went  
silent suddenly and said "leave...there'll be peeps out ta getcha now that they know your tough....challenges are  
wanted" as he said that they got up. As they began to out of the restaurant Zack called them one more time and  
said "take care....and watch out for Leon, he's a lil touchy and I heard you talking to Ayane....be careful around  
her she's bad news...." then as that was said they left him and the restaurant.  
  
Then as Dora was walking down the street she accidently bumbped into a silver hair woman who dressed  
quite casually, the woman turned to Dora and gave Dora a dirty look and then walked away. Dora and the rest   
continued to walk and Dora mumbled "bitch..." as they walked away, but the woman named Christie with the silver  
hair heard Dora and turned and said "say it to my face, whore". Dora turned and gave her an ugly look but as Dora  
gave the look Dora was knocked down by being kicked in the face by Christie, Kevin looked at Dora and said "I can't  
hit a girl...sorry" but then Kev smiled and said "she's data not a girl!" and as he said that he punched Christie and  
made her land on the roof of a near by shop. Christie got up holding her broken leg and looked at the four teens and  
yelled "i'll get you bastards!!" and then she ran off and away from them into a crowd of people and out of sight. Dora  
got up her lip was bleeding, Jacqueline looked at Dora and asked "are you, ok?" and Dora looked at Jacqueline as she  
pressed her hand on her lip and said "ya ya..". They walked a bit further, they had to stay in town until tonight to find  
out answers about the Woods God, "why don't we just go around town, and check things out? hmmm" Jacqueline asked  
the others did agree that it would pass the time. So they began to venture their way about the town, passing unique  
shops and restaurants then they saw a small park so they decided to go take alittle walk in the park for some fun.   
  
As they walked into the greenary and folliage, Kevin saw another character from the came and he said   
"Kasumi....", and there stood a very attractive red haired girl standing five two in height, her motions seemed to last  
a life time a the beauty made her way across the park, she was also very skilled in Ninjutsu. She turned and saw  
Kevin who stood there with his friends and she said "you....your the strangers who attacked Ryu!", her tone of voice  
sounded not too well as she then ran at the four travelers. As she then pulled out a sword and swang it, but Kevin  
seemed almost able to slow down time as in a flash he bent backwards and dodged the attack then returned up and  
kicked her. Dora said "i thought you don't hit girls!" Kevin turned back "i can't help it! the Skill activates automatically!!"  
he said as he then jumped up and came down with a corck screw type kick. Jacqueline just stood there watching them  
fight each other, Kev grabbed hold of Kasumi and touched her breast, Kasumi moaned which made Kev   
let go of her, it seemed all the video game characters were extremely sensitive. She was now calm but breathing deeply  
on the ground, she was silent, Dora asked to Kevin "howcome these characters are so....pure or sensitive!?" Kevin looked  
at Dora and said "i don't know....maybe their not programmed to do that stuff to each other...so they are like super virgins"  
as Kevin said that Kev looked at him and said "fucking wicked!" he grinned. Kasumi pulled herself up and tried to ignore  
what had just happened so she turned and ran away from the four teens, Kev then said "damn....wait I have a girlfriend..heh".  
  
As night soonly fell over the small city, the beautiful blaze of light from the sunset began to glaze and loom over the  
city's shops as they all slowly closed and other ones began to open such as bars, stip clubs and casinos. They all split up  
and decided to meet up back at X Octagon and a few hours, and they all went different ways except Jacqueline stayed with  
Dora.   
  
Kev walked through the streets looking at some of the prostitutes standing near by, even though the prostitutes couldn't  
do anything since they are not programmed to. He then saw a club blasting all sorts of music he couldn't resist to maybe  
just check it out also he heard a familiar voice from inside, as he stepped in laser type lights flashed from all corners of the  
club. And at the stand where the DJ usually is it was Zack, the black Thai Boxer from the restaurant, and as Zack saw Kev  
he signaled for him to come over to him. So Kev walked up and Zack shouted over the music to him "wheres your friends!!?"  
Kev looked at him and said "they went exploring the city!!", Zack smiled and then continued to play the music and blast the  
tunes to the people in the club. Kev went and sat down at a table and listened to the music, Brad Wong sat down near Kev  
and sipped a bit of his vodka as he gave Kev a dirty look. Brad got up and walked over to Kev and said "arn't..ya the...guy  
who...beat Ryu..?!", Kev looked at the intoxicated tipsy man and said "umm...ya, i guess" then Brad put up his fists and   
ran at Kev. The man being to drunk his skills were useless he was tripping over his own feet, and as he approached Kev,   
Kev took a swing at Brad and knocked him through a wall, and the music stopped as everyone turned to where the giant  
explosion type sound came from. Zack looked up at Kev and yelled "yo man! run get outta here!!" and then Kev saw two   
gaurds coming so he bolted out of the club and ran down the street.  
  
Dora and Jacqueline walked down the street, they saw that woman from before Christie, so Dora headed over to her  
to show who exactly was in charge of this game. But as Dora got close to her, Christie jump kicked Dora once more, and   
as Dora got up she used her super speed and punched Christie at full force and shot Chrities half way down the street.  
Dora chuckled, but silenced as Christie got up once more then both Jacqueline and Dora hit Christie at full speed and sent  
her flying down the street. Christie now did not get up, she lay in a few bags of garbage layed beside a no parking sign.  
Jacqueline and Dora went into a restaurant where they ate some food and had a few drinks and spent some time there,  
and began to head towards the X Octagon. They walked upto the door of X Octagon and there standing five eight and having  
spiked hair and quite fit was Jahn Lee, the bouncer and a combatant for X Octagon. And they then entered and sat down  
to find out that the X Octagon was a underground fighting arena designated for entertainment, and it was all goes too   
anything could happen broken bones deaths any possibilities. The two girls watched as a girl named Lei Fang fought a  
big guy named Bass, and as she beat him to the ground a new opponent entered the arena by the name of Tina, the  
short blonde haired beauty stepped in and many guys whistled and cheered maybe it was her skimpy clothes that made  
them like her. Well then the fought began, and punches and kicks went flying back and forth as the two girls fought.  
  
But near by in a over view bridge which was hanging over the city basically supported by beams graphed onto the roofs  
of buildings under the bridge. Kevin walked whistling a Linkin Park song and he saw a woman with long bright blonde hair  
leaning against a pole that is part of the bridge she looked a bit depressed as she looked over the city's bright beautiful  
lights, Kevin walked over he knew it was Helena. "Hi...what's wrong?" Kevin asked her as she turned to him and turned  
back to the window view of the enclosed bridge and said "well...im sick of being famous, I can barely go anywhere...", she  
took a sigh of a breath. Kevin looked at her and asked "well, what do you do?..." as he asked that she turned in confusion  
and said "your not from around here, are you?", Kevin looked at her and said with a smile "well...im from a different dimension  
and this is actually a wide spread video game...", what he said made Helena giggle a bit. She turned to him and said   
"im a opera singer...oh no!" she placed her silky gloved hand on her mouth as her eyes widened, Kevin turned and saw  
Leon standing a few feet away. Helena took a few steps back "Leon...get away from me!" Leon glanced Kevin, and grinned and  
then he went to kick him, but Kevin automatically grabbed his leg and threw him through the glass of the bridge window and  
then he fell forty feet and cracked his neck on the street below. Helena gasped as she looked over the ledge and saw Leon  
dead on the street below, he had smashed into a car and broke his neck, she turned to Kevin and said "My name is Helena"  
and Kevin smiled and shook her hand and said "im Kevin...oh, i have to goto X Octagon...wanna come?", she hesitated and  
then decided to go with him to X Octagon.   
  
As Kevin and Helena walked into X Octagon, an announcer called out "we have a special tonight...we'll shine two spot  
lights on two people and they'll fight!!" then the spot light shined down on Helena who then gasped and the second spot  
light shined down on Jacqueline who then was surprised as Dora pushed her up to the arena. Helena looked back at Kevin  
as she entered the arena and so did Jacqueline. Helena ran at Jacqueline and kicked her and sent her flying into one of the  
metal posts of the arena, having super endurance Jacqueline instantly got back up, Helena punched Jacqueline in the face  
but she didn't even budge. Jacqueline punched Helena in the face and made her fall onto her ass, Kevin looked at Dora  
and said "i don't know who to cheer for, Jacqueline i think" and Kev laughed "all we need is some mud!". Jacqueline heard  
Kev say that and she turned and said "shut up! you pooper!!", and Kev said "eh, whatever". Helena got up but Jacqueline  
then kicked her in the head several times, Helena back flipped and got up, but then Jacqueline punched Helena's breast  
and Helena screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Jacqueline came out victorious since she was basically invincible and  
since she knew that all the girls were sensitive so that punch would be almost trippled that amount of pain it would usually  
be to be punched in the breast. Jacqueline came out grinning in her cheap shot of a victory that she had just made, Kevin  
was shocked that she had won that match, he thought she would have lost, but she would have without her super endurance  
thanks to the G.E.U.  
  
Kevin then looked beyond Jacqueline and saw sixteen year old Ayane waving to him from a seat on the other side  
of the arena in the building but then the spot lights came on, and one shot down on Kevin who know was blinded from the  
lights. He had now been designated to fight against Jahn Lee, the bouncer of the X Octagon but also a Jeet-Kun-Do master,  
Jeet-Kun-Do is the form of martial arts created by Bruce Lee, it is a mixture of the best of the best of fighting skills. Kev  
began to laugh and Dora as well, as Jacqueline smacked Kevin's back and said "go get him! ha ha ha", Kevin walked into  
the arena and he saw Ayane smiling at him, but Jahn Lee was grinning. The bright lights shinned down on them and the  
crowd cheered as the two fighters stood in the middle of the arena, but as Jahn Lee screamed and jump kicked towards  
Kevin, Kevin ran yelling. Jacqueline, Dora, and Kev all began to laugh as Kevin turned and gave them a nasty look and  
then turned back to Jahn Lee and finally Kevin went into a stance. As Jahn Lee approached he swung a punch but Kevin  
dodged it and punched Jahn Lee in the face, as Jahn Lee's head swung back in shock Kevin gave him several punches  
to the gut and then kicked him in the groin, and as his foot was still there he jumped up and kicked Jahn Lee in the head.  
The shocked martial artist fell to the ground, and Ayane got up out of her seat in surprise as she looked at Kevin carefully  
and saw his wrist band glowing strangely. Jahn Lee in pain was dragged from the arena and Kevin was released from a   
near by gate. As Kevin walked over to Ayane she stood to greet him, she wasn't completely insensitive emotionally  
something was strange about Kevin, and she was going to find it out.   
  
"Kevin....tell me the truth, where are you from? what is that wrist band?" Ayane asked as he slowly sat down looking  
at her as he realized he had to explain to her what this all was and that she wasn't real. Kevin looked up at her as the glare  
of a table candle shined on his face, "well...you won't believe me, im a player in a video game...this world is the game and  
your a character to talk to in it...this is all fake your data a fragment of the video game" Kevin said quickly as she looked at  
him stunned and confused. Ayane looked at him and said "you mean....im not real, me and Kasumi and not really half   
sisters!? my friends are not my friends!? their just programmed to be!!", Kevin shook his head to say yes as she almost   
broke out in tears because she did understand what he said. Kevin placed out his left arm and showed his wrist band and  
said "this is a G.E.U, it enables me to enhance myself so i can fight in this game..." Ayane paused as she looked at the  
black wrist band, it was like nothing she had ever seen in her life. Kevin grabbed Ayane's arm and said "pay attention, don't  
phase out! where is the God Of The Woods!? i need to kill him to beat this game!" then Ayane looked up at him slowly  
raising her head "then...you'll never see me again.....i won't exsist till the next time someone plays....".   
  
The Intel CEO now sitting on the edge of his seat watching them play "do you think!? he'll take the girl with him?? like  
that Hetan boy did with Samus?!" Jim who now too was watching as if the game was a soap opera, "i dunno, knowing Kevin  
he probably will...". They then continued to watch the monitors of the other teens, "Samus was effected by the leap, she lost  
he power and armor...why?!" the CEO asked Jim, the chair spun around and Jim said "probably because she is not   
supposed to have the equipment in that game...so if Kevin takes Ayane, she'll lose her martial arts clothingand be suited with  
the normal...teen clothing". The two men watched the screens, Jim turned around to ask a question "where would the girls  
come from if they came back to the real world with the teens??" the CEO looked to the other side of the room and pointed  
to a silver pad with a giant white light on it and said "they'll appear there, but we don't know...they might become mentally  
handicapped or who knows what!".  
  
Dora,Kev, and Jacqueline drank down some drinks occasionally glancing over to where Kevin was talking to Ayane,  
they saw the two talking for roughly ten minutes now. Kevin had found out where to find the God Of The Woods but  
Ayane had to lead him there to the spot, so he did agree and they walked over to where Dora, Jacqueline and Kev were  
sitting. Kevin said "Ayane, has agreed to lead us to the God Of The Woods, so we can beat him and complete this game",  
Dora looked at Kevin and said "you told her!?" Kevin said "yea...so?!!" Jacqueline like usual for some strange reason was  
silent, which she usually wasn't in real life out of the game. So off they headed for X Octagon, to the woods to face the boss  
of the game.  
  
They just left the city and began to walk up a long length of stairs towards the forest, as they stepped up the chipped  
cracked and old cement steps towards the forest. Ayane looked at the four teens and wondered how the real world actually  
was and if she could ever go there, but is it possible to even leave her own realm or game like Kevin said it was a game, all  
her life just one big long game, but did she even live or life or did it just start since maybe the memory was just programmed  
into her. And Jacqueline was also wondering if her good friend Shawna was alright where ever she was, was her friend dead  
or alive, and where was she, was she alone or with someone all these questions worried her a bit. Dora wasn't worried at all  
really she knew that her boy friend Earl was alright and that her friends can take care of themselves. Kev was...well he was,  
he was Kev. And Kevin just wanted to beat the games, he knew they were just all games but the people in the game were  
so real he couldn't stand letting another die like he did Jill, and he just wasn't sure if his other friends were alright, he truely  
knew that James and Davis were having fun and wouldn't get hurt but what about the others.  
  
They came up to some big area in the forest they saw a few people fighting off in the distance, it was Kasumi standing  
but it was Hayate fighting the God Of The Woods. Kasumi ran to Hayate as he got hit by the Evil God and was sent soaring  
into a tree "Hayate!!" Kasumi yelled as she ran down beside him, the God Of The Woods laughed at their pain. Ayane yelled  
out to the Evil God "are you ready to die!!?" Kevin was shocked by her sudden outburst of bravery yet he liked it, it was a  
attractive thing about her to him. Jacqueline was ready to fight too and so was Dora and Kev, they all stood ready to fight  
the God but then as Kevin got close the God smashed Kevin in the head quickly, Kevin flew into a tree he began to bleed  
from his nose and mouth as he tried to pull himself up off the dirt ground. Only Ayane ran over to the injured Kevin, Kev and  
Dora asked if he was alright but Jacqueline seemingly stood there not a care in the world, Kevin looked up at Jacqueline as  
he spit his blood onto the ground and he gave her a dirty look as he then pulled himself up. Kev turned to the God and said  
"i'll take care of him! heh heh!" then Kev ran at the God but it then kicked full force and tossed Kev into a tree. Dora used her  
super speed then to attack the God fast but her, so then Kevin snuck up from being the Evil woods God and grabbed his   
sensitive wings and pulled them back and then he yelled "Kev!! beat him now!!" then Dora did the same as she pounded her  
fists on it's stomach and so did Kev. But Kevin,Dora and Kev all were thrown away by the God's powerful force and ancient  
powers, they couldn't do anything to stop this remarkable demon. But as the greta Evil God roared out a laughter so great a  
japanese chant could be heard from near by, Hayate, Kasumi, Kev, Dora, Jacqueline and Kevin all turned and there was   
Ayane, big japanese letters appeared infront of her strangely positioned hands then a giant beam of light shot from Ayane's  
hands and it went towards the God Of The Woods. The Evil God, then looked up and saw the beam heading towards him,  
and in a instance the God tried to escape but his chest was piereced by the energy blast.  
  
The Evil God's body collapsed to the dirt ground in lifelessness and everyone froze as Ayane almost collapsed  
in exhaustion, Kevin shouted "waita go Ayane!" Kasumi smiled at her half sister. Then a voice called out in a roar it said  
"GAME 4 COMPLETED!!" and then Ayane turned to Kevin and said "no! don't go guys!" and then she gripped Kevin's   
arm and then all five of them vanished and Kasumi looked into the blur of air and said "Ayane!!?". Then Jacqueline,Ayane,  
Shawna and Dom appeared. Jacqueline got up and saw that Kev, Kevin and Dora had vanished but Ayane was still with  
them in this different game. Ayane stood up and said "where's Kevin!?" and Jacqueline stood up and looked at her and   
said "who cares..." Dom laughed and said "i killed Gannon...Kevin!!? what happened to him?!", Shawna was just silently  
confused and wondering what game she was in now.  
  
Where did Kevin, Kev and Dora go? and howcome Jacqueline was being so bitchy, some questions will go unanswered  
forever. But what game were they in and would they all survive, maybe one of them will die and are the others all doing well  
or did one of them die, all questions will be answered, in time. 


End file.
